


P5: In Times of Doubt (ShuKita)

by Kirimizi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, BL, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handholding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Muses, Stripping, Updated Fic, Yaoi, and all the things, implied bisexual, kinky times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Yusuke leaves something fairly important behind in Akira’s room. Already embarrassed beyond belief, he decides to go and obtain them without further complicating things.Akira decides to set things straight.





	P5: In Times of Doubt (ShuKita)

They were a pastel purple. Totally unlike any that had ever graced the eyes of Akira before. The absurd piece of cloth mocked him as he picked it up and inspected it. He knew whose underwear they were, but didn’t understand why they were in his bed, muddled between his covers.

The night before, Yusuke had shown up without warning, claiming “inspiration hit last minute” and something about “questioning the muse”, which Akira found out was himself. Flustered by this compliment, he allowed his friend to stay over for the night. In no way related to the sweet array of words which swayed him since the night previous. Akira and Yusuke shared the small bed in the attic and long story short, the close proximity of things led for the two of them to make a move on each other. 

And with that blessed night having passed, evidence of their time together was held between the fingertips of the Phantom Thief leader. He wished it wasn’t so dark that night so he could have seen this lilac set of underwear in action. The thought of the artist, in nothing but this tight pair, which he knew would clearly show more than it could cover gave Akira a strange sense of frustration that he felt needed to be taken care of in a more proper manner. 

*

Yusuke spent the remainder of his day painting. The only time he spent out of his home this fine Sunday, was at this current moment buying his daily motivational snack treats. These typically consisted of anything with dark chocolate, as it stimulated the brain in the most positive aspects. Best of all, it gave him a reason to get out of his dorm room. While checking out in his local convenience store, he patted his butt in search of his wallet. While he did find his money, his eyes widened as he realized he had left his underwear behind at Akira’s house. Absolutely mortified, he quietly paid for his treats and left the establishment. 

Yusuke yanked out his phone and found it was dead, but nevertheless, decided to make an unscheduled visit to the thief leaders house to retrieve that which he had forgotten. 

Akira himself had his hands full. He found himself entranced with the underwear, to the point where he was unsure what to do with it himself. His ultimate demeanor was slowly shifting, as was his thought process. 

It was certainly too bad that the man who adorned it last night wasn’t next to him currently. 

*

Without hesitation, Yusuke had practically sprinted the entire way over, except during the train ride. He sat alone and allowed stray thoughts to fester in his mind. His fear was already at its highest due to what they had done the night before. He figured after all was truly said and done, this would be the last time Akira would want to see him. While this was the worst case scenario, the artist felt as though this thought would become his reality. 

Yusuke was sure he would lose Akira after their one night together. The thought of losing him however, made his heart race. At the very least, he could retrieve his underwear and allow this to happen with as much grace and dignity as he could manage. 

The train came to its last stop in Yogen and the train pulled apart its doors. Yusuke ran for those doors with all the remaining energy in his body. Only a few streets away from the young man’s house, he took on a sprint, painfully regretting not putting on a new pair of underwear when he had the opportunity. His destination was coming closer into view and somehow found the energy to even speed up! Finally reaching the doors to the cafe, he practically kicked down the front door to LeBlanc’s. 

Sojiro was sitting behind the counter, minding his own business with a book in hand when the door slammed open and violently clashed against the wall panels behind it. The artist managed to stutter out a brief apology while he ran up to the attic, paying no mind to the terrified owner who simply sighed turned back to his coffee.  
“Kids these days…” The disgruntled cafe owner muttered. 

Akira stretched out the lilac fabric in a bit of awe. He adjusted his glasses, taking a much closer look at the underwear and smirked, wondering if he might get to see these in action one day.  
Yusuke made it up the remaining stairs, huffing and puffing, and totally ready to collapse. Akira's face turned a few shades of red, his face stunned and eyes widened while Yusuke did indeed fall to the ground in an attempt to catch his breath. He noticed what was in his hands and the blush contained in the artist’s face shifted into a frightened expression.  
They made eye contact and both froze in place. This was easily the most awkward scene the two had ever been faced with. Truly like a renaissance painting. 

“Are you okay?” Throwing his naturally timid nature aside, Akira voiced enough concern that Yusuke’s heart began to pound much harder than before.  
“Very much so,” He heaved out before coughing on the floor due to his dry throat. Akira placed the small fabric down on his bed and hurried to Yusuke’s side, helping him up and walking him to the couch to lay down. His arm weaves around his waist when he brought him over. Once they sat down, the arm remained. 

A few minutes had passed in silence and Yusuke sat up after gathering himself together. But only briefly. His eyes left the sight of ceiling and shifted to Akira’s bed. The colorful eyes widened, staring down the goal that had literally brought him to his knees, nicely folded on the bed. 

Akira took notice as to what the artists’ hardened eyes watched so intently. He sighed, defeated by the situation and embarrassed beyond belief. But he had a very intricate plan to fix all of this.  
“I believe I left something behind last night.” Yusuke placed his hands over his face. Nothing could have been more embarrassing.  
“Yes, you did. But,” Akira laid back on the couch. “Mine now.” 

Yusuke looked up at this man with the utmost confusion.  
“E-Excuse me?”  
“You heard me.”  
“I’m afraid I may not have heard correctly then.”  
“Your underwear belongs to me now.”  
“...” 

Minutes that passed by felt like hours, tensions building up remarkably between the two of them. 

“Do you mind if I keep them?”  
“Of course I mind! Those are my favorite pair, I’ll have you know!” Yusuke crossed his arms and turned his head away. His pout clear as day.  
“Such a cute face.” Akira peeked a look at Yusuke and left a dumb smile on his face. However, Yusuke was not having any of this. He stood up from the couch and decided he wouldn’t take this embarrassment anymore.  
“Spare me from your pity!” Yusuke’s voice boomed. Akira held himself back from giggling, but that plan only lasted for so long. He leaned forward and did his best to seem serious, making it seem as if he was just clearing his throat.  
“Laugh all you want, but I refuse to be mocked any longer!” Yusuke marched over to the bed to retrieve his panties, until Akira grabbed him back.  
“I don’t think you have the right idea about me, little Inari.” Akira’s voice purred over the little pet name he had given him just last night. Yusuke’s eyes widened once more, shooting the heaviest glare from a side glance. 

“I believe it is time for me to be leaving.” He attempted to pull himself away, but Akira would have any of his attitude. He merely slid his hand over Yusuke’s.  
“Come over here so we can talk about this properly.” Akira led the stunned artist back to him, patting his lap to signal for him to sit down. Yusuke hesitated, but obliged and sat down quietly, unsure what to say to him. 

“I’m not sure what kind of idea you have of me, but I don’t have a harem of men and women lying around.”  
“I never said you did.”  
“Your eyes say otherwise. I know what you’re thinking right now as you look at me.”

Akira places his fingertips underneath Yusuke’s chin and turned his head around to face him properly.  
“You should know, you’re all that I think of nowadays. Even just being graced by your presence, my heart beats the loudest for you.”  
Yusuke found himself being absolutely wooed by the words of the leader thief. Akira wrapped an arm around the other man’s waistline and left his hand resting on his thigh. 

“Do you have any idea what thoughts have crossed my mind when it comes to you? What it’s been like to keep myself busy from thinking of you?” The voice that came out from Akira was oddly quiet, enough that it caught Yusuke’s attention immediately.  
“You...don’t mean that, do you?” Neither could bring themselves to make any sort of eye contact during this event. Barely any movements were made before Yusuke finally said something.  
“I feel the same way. But I didn’t think last night would happen the way it did. I thought maybe it was just out of...other kinds of emotions. Not something like actual feelings.”  
“It never crossed your mind that it could be mutual?”  
“No, I never thought of it. You think so much of our team, I didn’t think you would have time for someone like me.”  
“Impossible. I’ve been thinking of you for quite a long time, if you can believe me.” 

Yusuke turned to look at Akira, who subtly moved closer to him and glanced over his shoulder to see the look on his face. Surely enough, he was red as can be, which Akira found adorable. 

“I trust you’re telling me the truth then.”  
“I promise my feelings are genuine.” 

A hand reached over and grasped Akira’s. Yusuke couldn’t bear to look at him longer than a few seconds knowing this information now.  
“My feelings are more for you than anyone else.”  
“Nothing makes me happier than to hear this.” 

Akira smiled before leaving a light kiss on his lips. Yusuke ran his fingers through the young man’s curls, pressing a little to truly convert every emotion he felt in that very moment. Everything about this felt so pure to him, innocent in nature, and something neither of them wanted to end. 

The simple kiss led to much more. Even though Yusuke sat on one part of his lap, he didn’t feel he was close enough and climbed up to be closer. Akira radiated with so much warmth, Yusuke felt he needed more of him. It seemed that last nights event were about to reoccur quicker than anything. 

The hands that were so intense the previous night felt far more gentle against Yusuke’s pale skin. With a hand on his cheek to keep him in place and the other stroking his thigh, he wished with everything that this moment would last forever. Akira pulled away ever so slightly, leaning his forehead against Yusuke’s. The thief leader seemed much more vulnerable than last night, especially with that smile on his face. Once they caught their breath, they felt a bliss they had never experienced before. 

Akira kept a hand gentle, but assertively places on Yusuke’s thigh. He leaned in once more to leave a kiss his cheek, then another on his neck. It wasn’t even a few seconds later before he found himself pressing kiss after kiss down his collarbone. Yusuke did his best to keep the moans to a minimum, but slipped instantly when he felt a swift bite being taken out of the side of his neck. The sting gave him a surge of pleasure that easily showed once it swelled up around his crotch. 

“You like that, don’t you? Being bit into like a midnight snack..” Akira continued to nibble at the sides of his neck, leaving small bruises around the area his lips traced. His hands swirled around Yusuke’s back, then down to his round little butt, running his hands around each cheek. When he took another hard bite, he squeezed his ass with both hands. Yusuke twirled a hand in Akira’s hair, pulling his hair about while he let out a few of the groans that sat in his chest. His eyes shut out of pure pleasure, wanting to feel every part of him being taken in by Akira. 

Akira’s hands flew past the seams of his waistline and grasped the soft cheeks within Yusuke’s pants. He left a kiss on his neck before coming eye to eye with Yusuke, a demon’s smirk on his own lips.  
“I like the feeling of your sweet ass between my fingertips,” he bit his lip when he commented. The look in his eye, however, wanted more. “Tell me, my little Inari, what can I do for you tonight?”  
“Kiss me again.” He responds with a sleepy smile.  
“Really? That’s all you decide to ask from me tonight? I meant it when I said I’ll do anything for you, after all.” Akira continued to play around the young man’s butt more gentle than before. 

“I only need your presence to be sated.” Yusuke whispered, letting out a deep breath and laying his head on the other mans shoulder.  
“Then your wish is all that matters tonight.”  
Akira left a gentle kiss on Yusuke’s lips, but felt the tension between each meet between their lips. Yusuke’s mouth felt so soft and sweet, it swept much of his ability to think away. He lowered his body onto the bulge that almost greeted Yusuke when he sat himself on it. Akira couldn’t help but let out a groan, hastily pulling down whatever he could of Yusuke’s pants. His fingers softly teased the inside of his ass, pressing ever so slightly inside just to elicit any reaction he could out of the artist. Once he glanced down at his bare cock running up against his own, he quickly unzipped his own pants to let himself free and allow both of their hardened dicks to rub up against one another. 

Yusuke’s face turned absolutely red with embarrassment, even turning his head away from Akira, before he took it upon himself to make sure he looked him straight on. Akira couldn’t help being just as red, if not more. But the goddamn feeling, every movement his little Inari made while on top of him, every grind and moan that came out of his mouth, made it all so worth it. They grinded their cocks together, speeding as minutes passed.

“My little Inari, you make it so hard to sit still and take all this...” Akira mashed his lips hard into Yusuke’s, taking in every moan as he pumped both their cocks together. Yusuke wanted to keep going but felt himself ready to cum. Akira wasn’t far behind and knew what it would take to get them both to finish.  
“Say my name, Yusuke. I wanna hear you say it with that sweet little mouth of yours.”  
Yusuke tried to cover his mouth, but muttered his name instinctively.  
“Akira, p-please no..”  
“Say it louder, or else I’ll stop.”  
“A-Akira..”  
“Mmm, one more time for me...”  
“Akira..!” Yusuke popped, letting his orgasm spill out and his breathy voice take over. “I want you, take me however you want, please!”

This pushed Akira over, cumming just as quickly, and biting down on his lil so hard, he drew blood after a mere few seconds. He wanted nothing more than to throw down his lover on the bed and take him in properly, to truly fuck him til he said his name.  
“Y-Yusuke...” He groaned, finishing his moment with a bang. 

His head tilted back, tired as hell, when Yusuke laid directly on top of him, ready to pass out. He carefully played with his hair, letting small strands of midnight blue pass between his fingertips.

The two of them lazily sat around for the next hour or so, telling each other more about their personal lives, history, and the like. Yusuke grew to know more about Akira’s goals and ambitions, while also learning more about his plans for the future. Before they knew it, the night sky had been above them for hours already.

“Please, stay the night again.” Akira insisted.  
“I don’t want to intrude though—“  
“Do you want me to beg and plead?” The sparkle in his eye spoke of more than just pleading. 

Yusuke once again, gave into his demands and spent the night next to his new beloved.


End file.
